sonicwhacker55fandomcom-20200213-history
SonicWhacker55
SonicWhacker55 is a YouTube channel that makes Sonic plush videos, and is the main subject of this Wiki. 'History' In 2016, SonicWhacker55 was so happy to complete his set of the GE Animation Sonic X Plushes. He got all of them of eBay. The reason why SW55 made a YouTube channel is because some Youtubers inspired him to make this channel. DisneyCarToys, Just4fun290, FunToys Collector Disney Toys Review's video on Play Doh Poppin' Movie Snacks were the ones that inspired to make a YouTube channel and that's what I did. In 2014, I started my old SUSPENDED channel and it was called Reece N.K Quansah, it had 800 subscribers, 300+ videos and 700,000 video views. In, 2015, he made an old Spanish channel called Reece N.K Quansah Espana, were he dubs his old videos in Spanish and in the same year, his channel got suspended due to the copyright strikes that he had recently. But his old Spanish channel is kept safe but discontinued. Then, later in October 2015, he made another YouTube channel called Reece N.K. Quansah Cartoons. It has 100 subscribers 300+ videos and 100,000 video views. In 2016, he made 2 new channels called: Reece N.K. Quansah Cartoons France and SonicandTails, it had a few videos, few subscribers and few views and that goes for Reece N.K. Quansah Cartoons France. Sadly, it wasn't going so great in May 2016, because Reece N.K. Quansah Cartoons Channel got terminated due to so many copyrighted content. In the same month, SonicWhacker55 was born in 30th of May 2016, it went really well, Reece N.K. Quansah Cartoons France and SonicandTails' channels got deleted from YouTube because it had same account names but SW55 didn't need those because it wasn't popular. SonicWhacker55 had made videos with this editor called YouTube Video Editor and it was really fun but in September or October 2017, the editor was deleted, but in April 2017, we used this editor called Cyberlink by PowerDirector and it was amazing, it made SonicWhacker55's channel very popular. Soon followed the creation of their 2nd account, "SonicWhacker55 Espana". Then, for Christmas 2016, he got a Samsung Galaxy J5. So that is what camera is used in December 2016 to December 2017 so this camera is 11 months old. In addition, on April 18, 2017, SonicWhacker55 got 1,000 subscribers. This was mindblowing for him, as they never expected to get as big as they did! Now, they hope to keep getting better and better as time goes by. On September 19, 2017 they got 10,000 subscribers with a face reveal of the creator's face. Also, he got to do a Q&A by answering all of your questions from SonicWhacker55's channel. Now, SonicWhacker55 has 500+ videos, 40,000 subscribers and 17,000,000 video views and that is all to you guys that is reading this. Former Channels Reece has had at least many channels that have been either terminated due to copyrights or abandoned. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons (2014-Oct 2015) - Former main channel until terminated in 2015 due to copyrighted content. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons (Oct 2015-May 2016) - Terminated in 2016 due to copyrights. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons Spanish (Oct 2015) - A Spanish channel known for dubbing his older videos for the Spanish audiences. The channel is now abandoned. * SonicandTails - A channel that focuses more on Sonic-related content. It is unknown what happened to it. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons France - A french channel known for dubbing older videos for the French audiences. Reece stated in his Draw My Life video that this channel is garbage. Other Channels TailsWhacker55 2017-present. * TailsWhacker55 is a channel known for behind the scenes videos, blooper videos, tutorial videos, let's play videos and etc. Whacky Cartoons 2018-present. * Whacky Cartoons is a channel with 1,000+ subscribers. It is an animation channel where it mainly focuses on SFM animations, FlipaClip animations, and etc. Subscribers History * 1,000 subscribers: April 18, 2017 * 7,000 subscribers: August 12, 2017 * 16,000 subscribers: January 6, 2018 * 20,000 subscribers: February 25, 2018 * 40,000 subscribers: August 3, 2018 * 50,000 subscribers: September 24, 2018 * 65,000 subscribers: January 1, 2019 * 95,000 subscribers: April 19, 2019 * 100,000 subscribers: April 28, 2019 Category:Channels